


Magic

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [62]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Fairy Tale'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 42





	Magic

Ink bends down, studying the strange magic that flows throughout the whole universe- this place had been sealed until a few hours ago.

Both Dream and Reaper had come to him claiming the multiverse was in danger.

Shockingly Nightmare sneaks up behind Dream without anyone noticing and says the same thing.

It was this place that was being searched first since the magic oozing through it.

Most of Reaper Tale's monster had shown up all looking for clues. Dream's Star Warriors and Nightmare's Gloom and Doom Boys worked side by side with the orders not to attack.

[I can not find him.] Core Frisk told the artist who frowns deeply.

"*Still?" Ink says looking around from the magic remains.

[I have searched through the whole multiverse. There is no trace of ERROR anywhere.] Core Frisk told him firmly, [It is like he has vanished into thin air.]

"*or taken." Nightmare speak up from behind, he held up some blue strings, "i found these over by the ruins."

Dream hurries to stand by his brother's side, happy that the other was not going to attack him.

[This is bad.] Core Frisk said to them, [While it is unclear of his role within the multiverse, it does not change the fact that his CODE is part of the multiverse's mainframe. Take one that pillar one pillar is going to be damaging in the long run.]

"*I felt some strange power close to the entrance to the Void in this universe." Dream says after a moment of silence, "It felt familiar but odd. Like Ink's magic. Or near to it."

*Mine?" Ink utters looking confused, "I have never been to this universe. And I've been here most of the day, nowhere near the edges of the Void."

"*found something." Reaper appears with his Gaster at his side, "my gaster confirmed that error and another went through the void."

"*if error went through the void." Nightmare began with a dark hiss, "why is it that we remember him."

"BECAUSE OF HOW WE DISCOVERED THIS!" Gaster explains holding up some strings, "THESE WERE TIED INTO SOME CODES! THINK OF THEM AS BREADCRUMBS TO LEAD SOMEONE BACK ONE! ERROR WENT THROUGH WITH THE THOUGHT OF RETURNING!"

"*...so... We just need to wait for Error to come back?" Ink questions with a light frown, crossing his arms over his chest, most of his yellow paint that already been eaten up and only blue, green and red remains in his system.

"NO! SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM! OTHERWISE, WE WOULD NOT BE FEELING THIS SENSE OF DOOM OVER OUR SKULLS!" Gaster went on, he lowers the strings and sighs heavily, "THE OTHER POWER! THIS MAGIC! IT BECOMES TO AN INK! AN INK FROM A DIFFERENT MULTIVERSE! IT WOULD THIS NEW INK HAS TAKEN OUR ERROR!"

Ink glares at the traces of magic, the rage was beginning to overshadow all other emotions.

[We must go there and find our ERROR and bring him back!] Core Frisk told them all, looking grim.

Everyone shares a look.


End file.
